Miedo
by ruinscollector
Summary: "Aunque duela, tengo que decirte adiós... es lo mejor, Matvey" RUSSIA'S POV, Songfic - RusCan.
1. Chapter 1

Vuelvo a Fanfiction con este Songfic con la canción "Miedo" de M-Clan.

La historia en un Rusia x Canadá y está narrada desde el punto de vista de Rusia, que decide dejar a Canadá, con el que llevaba saliendo un tiempo. La historia se divide entre las reflexiones de Rusia tras dejar a Matthew (escritas en letra normal y narradas en 1ª persona) y recuerdos de momentos que vivieron los dos juntos (escritos en cursiva y narrados en 3ª persona).

En principio, voy hacer dos one-shot más en relación con esta historia: uno paralelo a este, pero desde el punto de vista de Matthew, y otro que será una secuela.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya (gracias a él tenemos Hetalia *O*) y la canción "Miedo" pertenece al grupo M-Clan.

* * *

><p><strong>Para empezar<strong>

**diré que es el final.**

– Matt, espera un momento – lo detuvo el ruso – Tenemos que hablar.

**No es un final feliz,**

**tan sólo es un final.**

Tras escuchar mis palabras, tus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Noté como las lágrimas se iban formando en ellos, pero tú te negabas a dejarlas caer; porque, aunque no lo parecieras, eras orgulloso, todo lo orgullos que se puede permitir ser la segunda nación más extensa del mundo.

**Pero parece ser**

**que ya no hay vuelta atrás.**

Me miraste apesarado y yo no fui capaz de aguantar esa mirada, esos ojos violetas llenos de dolor. Suspiraste resignado y te diste la vuelta.

– Si eso es lo que quieres.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que te escuché decir antes de que abandonases la habitación.

"Es lo mejor."

**Sólo te di**

**diamantes de carbón.**

_– I-Iván... ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Matthew con timidez, mirando como el ruso comía la cena que le acababa de preparar._

_– Da. Todo lo que Matvey prepara está bien – contestó este con una sonrisa infantil._

_La cara del canadiense se iluminó de alegría y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Iván lo miró detenidamente, era tan fácil de contentar._

**Rompí tu mundo en dos,**

**rompí tu corazón.**

_– Iván, trabajas demasiado. Deberías descansar un poco, se te nota agotado – dijo el canadiense preocupado._

_Iván no le contestó y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Matthew se le acercó en silencio._

_– ¿Qué tal si te ayudo y así luego vamos a dar un paseo? Hoy hace un día precioso, eh – susurró abrazándole por detrás._

_Rusia frunció el ceño y lo apartó de malos modos._

_– Matvey, si quieres ayudar lo único que puedes hacer es dejar de incordiarme – dijo con una sonrisa atemorizante y volviendo la vista a los papeles de su escritorio. Canadá contuvo las lágrimas y salió del despacho cabizbajo. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto, pero aún así..._

**Y ahora tu mundo está**

**burlándose de mi...**

Matvey acabaría olvidándolo. Le dolería durante unos días, pero con el tiempo se olvidaría de él y reharía su vida. Matvey estaría mucho más feliz sin él, todos estaban mucho más felices sin él, por eso lo habían abandonado...

**Miedo,**

**de volver a los infiernos;**

**miedo a que me tengas miedo,**

**a tenerte que olvidar.**

Porque tú me quieres, a pesar de todo, tú me quieres. Cuando todos se alejaban de mí, tú seguías a mi lado, siempre. Porque, aunque parezcas invisible, aunque muchos no noten tu presencia; ahora que no estás siento que falta algo... siento que falta todo. Y eso duele, no te puedes ni imaginar cómo; pero por mucho que me cueste, me niego a olvidarte... no puedo olvidarte.

**Miedo,**

**de quererte sin quererlo;**

**de encontrarte de repente,**

**de no verte nunca más.**

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me sonreíste, nunca podré olvidar esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa por la cual pasé de no verte a verte con una total claridad. Esa sonrisa que supe desde el primer momento que iba a cambiar mi vida.

_Iván acababa de salir de una reunión con todos los países y estaba enfadado, enfadado y cansado. Él sólo había intentado ser amable con todo el mundo y lo único que ellos hacían era_ _temblar o huir despavoridos. No lo entendía, era tan frustrante._

_– ¿Acaso doy tanto miedo? – se preguntó en voz alta._

_– N-No creo que seas tan terrible – contestó una voz suave._

_Rusia miró hacia todos los lados sorprendido. ¿De dónde había salido esa voz? Él hubiese jurado que estaba solo. Entonces se fijo en una figura que estaba justo enfrente de él. Era un_ _chico rubio con gafas, que sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño oso polar. "¿América? No, imposible." El chico tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y el rostro completamente sonrojado._ _¿Lo conocía de algo?_

_– Así que, ¿tú no me tienes miedo? – preguntó el ruso curioso._

_– U-un po-poco – reconoció el otro tartamudeando. Luego, se quedó con cara pensativa y, antes de que a Iván le diera tiempo a enfadarse, le miró fijamente a los ojos y, con una amplia_ _sonrisa, añadió:_

_– Pero no creo que seas una mala persona._

_Entonces, Rusia sintió como su corazón empezaba a derretirse._

**Oigo tu voz**

**siempre antes de dormir.**

_– Buenas noches, Matvey._

_– Buenas noches, Iván._

_El ruso apagó la luz y se acostó en silencio, sin cerrar los ojos aún; esperando escuchar la voz del canadiense de un momento a otro. Desde que vivían juntos, noche tras noche, le decía lo_ _mismo, sin olvidarse ni una vez. Era su rutina._

_– Iván... te quiero._

_Iván sonrió en la oscuridad y cerró los ojos. Le encantaba esa rutina._

**Me acuesto junto a ti**

**y aunque no estás aquí;**

**en esta oscuridad, la claridad eres tú.**

Ahora, la cama está tan vacía, las noches se sienten tan frías. No te imaginas lo que me cuesta conciliar el sueño. A veces, querría olvidarte, dormir tranquilo, sin remordimientos; pero sé que tu recuerdo es lo único que consigue mantenerme a flote. Tú, que con tu luz conseguiste iluminar al más oscuro de los corazones.

**Miedo,**

**de volver a los infiernos;**

**miedo a que me tengas miedo,**

**a tenerte que olvidar.**

Tú eras mi luz, pero ya era demasiado tarde para mí, ya estaba demasiado podrido. A veces me preguntó cómo aguantaste tanto, cómo pudiste seguir amando a alguien como yo. Sobre todo después de la última vez...

_Cuando Canadá entró en la habitación notó enseguida un fuerte olor a alcohol, vio las botellas vacías de vodka tiradas por el suelo y frunció el ceño extrañado._

_– Matvey... – susurró el ruso con voz ronca y sombría._

_El canadiense no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escucharlo hablar._

_– Estás borracho – dijo con una mezcla de preocupación y reproche – No deberías..._

_– ¡Es tu culpa! – le interrumpió el otro enfadado – Tú me abandonaste._

_– Pero, n-no te abandoné... es que Alfred... – intentó aclarar el canadiense, pero Iván estaba fuera de sí._

_– ¡¿Es más importante ese estúpido de América que yo? – gritó acorralándolo contra la pared – No puedes abandonarme, Matvey. No puedes dejarme como todos los demás. Pensé que_ _eras distinto..._

_– N-no voy a... – susurró Matthew, algo mareado por el fuerte hedor a vodka que despedía el aliento del ruso, pero este no le dejó acabar la frase._

_- ¡No dejaré que te vayas! Yo soy el único que de verdad se preocupa por ti. ¡Eres un ingrato!_

_Entonces, en u arranque de ira, levantó el puño en dirección al canadiense. Matthew cerró los ojos esperando el impacto... pero este nunca llegó. Lentamente los abrió de nuevo. Ante él se encontraba un ruso con el puño todavía en el aire y los ojos abiertos como platos, en ellos se podían leer claramente el terror y la confusión._

_– Y-yo... yo, l-lo siento, Matt... – dijo temblando, al cabo de un rato. Entonces, Iván lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras lloraba descontroladamente. Era la primera vez que Matthew veía al ruso_ _tan indefenso.- Perdóname, Matvey._

No quiero ver de nuevo esa expresión atemorizada, ese dolor en sus ojos y menos si yo soy el causante. Por eso, tomé esta decisión.

**Miedo,**

**de quererte sin quererlo;**

**de encontrarte de repente,**

**de no verte nunca más.**

Ya pasó una semana desde que decidí dejarte y sigo aquí, en el mismo sitio, frente a la puerta por la que te fuiste. Todos estos días sin ti los he vivido envuelto en una especie de bruma en la que sólo noto tu ausencia. No recuerdo haberme acostado, ni haber comido; pero supongo que lo he hecho, porque sino probablemente a estas alturas ya estaría muerto. No quiero salir de aquí, no quiero arriesgarme a verte de nuevo, porque si lo hago no podré evitar rogarte, suplicarte que vuelvas conmigo. Te necesito tanto, pero por tu bien decidí que este sería el final, el final definitivo; aunque eso signifique volver a hundirme hasta el fondo en ese infierno de oscuridad en el que estaba antes de conocerte.

**Y aquí en el infierno**

**oigo tu voz.**

– Se-señor, d-disculpe... – Rusia levantó la cabeza apático – Acaba de llegarle una carta.

– Trae – contestó secamente.

Iván miró la carta algo extrañado. ¿Quién se la enviaría? Al leer el nombre del remitente sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco

_Matthew Williams_

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y dejen reviews, se lo agradeceré de corazón, ^^<p> 


	2. Aviso

Hola, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar (más de un año... si es queno tengo remedio) y que solo sea para una nota... pero erapara decir que no la abandoné. En cuanto pueda pondré los dos capítulos que quedan. De hecho, el borrador de la segunda parte ya lo tengo hecho desde hace bastante tiempo, pero el año pasado fue algo complicadillo para mí y no tuve tiempo ni inspiración para acabarlo. Bueno, eso, que lo siento mucho por el retraso y que en breves pondré la segunda parte.

Saludos, :)


End file.
